Mitsuha Uzumaki
}} is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and the Younger Twin Sister of Naruto Uzumaki. Having suffer severely as a orphan in her youth, Mitsuha has worked hard to gain acknowledgement but finds herself unprepared for the many situation of a shinobi. However, after training under the Sannin Tomoe, she overcomes this, and becomes recognised as one of the greatest medical-nin in the world. Background Mitsuha along with her twin Brother Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails).The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto and Mitsuha in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto and Mitsuha, forcing Minato to quickly rescue them and teleport both of them to a safe house. With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha.Naruto chapter 500 Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village,Naruto chapter 501 eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto Mitsuha and Kushina's location, Minato realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned.Naruto chapter 503, pages 17-18 Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto and Mitsuha how much they loved them, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their children from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Orphaned, Mitsuha and Naruto both grew up not knowing who their parents were, receiving only their mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto and Mitsuha from their father's enemies and both Naruto and Mitsuha are looked after by their adoptive Older Brother Kazuto. Mitsuha and Naruto has shared a very close relationship and the two of them often play together as Children. Personality Mitsuha has a hot temper and can be highly critical of people around her and is generally was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl She is quite short-tempered impatient and somewhat Tomboyish Kazuto noted that she is just like her mother when she was young she also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "(da)ttebana" Due to living and Growing up as an orphan Mitsuha is very lonely and had a lot of difficulties making friends and she possesses a detached, cynical outlook on life and is completely driven by the desire to prove to herself and others that she is better than anyone like Naruto she has a strong desire to be acknowledged by others and she worked hard to prove herself to other. Mitsuha Due to her more cynical outlook, she at times can be deeply sarcastic as she doesn't hesitated to speak with her mind. Despite this Mitsuha is very kind, helpful, cheerful and even loving she deeply cares for her Brothers Naruto and Kazuto and is a compassionate individual. Mitsuha also has an open, sincere, and somewhat childlike side of herself that makes her cherish her relationships and friendships very much, such forming a strong friendship with Sakura when they became teammates and these relationships are so important and meaningful to her one of them. Mitsuha has a case of Astraphobia, the fear of thunderstorms which she develops when she was still a young child and would latch on to Kazuto or Naruto when she is scared. Mitsuha seems to dislike anything lewd and impure as react in shock and anger and beat up Naruto for it Mitsuha temper is scary she even beat Sasuke and Toshie when they said something that angers her. Despite criticizing Naruto for his perverted nature, Mitsuha herself has a perverted side, enjoying something even Naruto and Toshie thought was disgusting. Despite her tomboyish personality and temper, Mitsuha has a charm that even attract Toshie At certain times and has feminine feature, she can a bit flustered and often act like a Tsundere to Toshie who she dislikes due to his distant nature, however, she ends up being in Love with him and Toshie return the feeling. Appearance In part I Mitsuha has fair skin violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles (waist in the anime) with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was light yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals and wear her forehead protector. In Part II she wears a Yellow yukata with short sleeve Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short gray apron skirt, and gray elbow protectors she starts carrying a medical pouch. Mitsuha wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War. She also gains the Strength of a Hundred Seal — in the shape of a violet rhombus — on her forehead, which remains visible thereafter. Abilities Mitsuha has trained and study constantly and graduating at the Top of Her Class her combat attribute was average when she was a genin she barely able to make any impact on Mission, however, she strives to improve herself she undergoes intense training with Tomoe for two-and-a-half years, greatly improving her skills. Others remarked that Mitsuha would inevitably surpass Tomoe and is once again recognized for her talent after having formed the Strength of a Hundred Seal during the Fourth Shinobi World War and eventually became a Jonin. Chakra Prowess and Physical Prowess While Mitsuha has barely been seen using taijutsu in Part I, she was able to hold her own against Ayako, one of the top students in her class. After training with Tomoe, among other things, her taijutsu improved, allowing her to defeat several of Sasori's puppets without attaining even a scratch As seen in Part I, Mitsuha's most defining skill was her proficiency in chakra control along with Sakura. Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Due to this, Kakashi Hatake noted that she is well-suited for genjutsu along with Sakura. While never actually seen using genjutsu, she is frequently able to quickly identify when genjutsu is being used, and then release herself and others from it. As an Uzumaki has a remarkably powerful life-force. This gives her tremendous stamina, reserves of chakra, and vitality along with her great proficiency in chakra control she was able to utilize it efficiently allow her to fight prolong battles Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Intelligence Although despite her rash behavior Mitsuha is quite intelligent, graduating at the top of her class in the Academy Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade Land of Tea Escort Mission Sasuke Recovery Mission Original Anime Arcs Interlude Gutsy Master and Student: The Training In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Three-Tails' Appearance Itachi Pursuit Mission Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant Fated Battle Between Brothers Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Power Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Category:Konohagakure